Our colorfull adventure
by Shiro0Neko
Summary: Shiro is a 16-years old boy. During the SIlver Conference, he happens to witness Garys and Ash's first kiss. When Team Rocket begins taking over Kanto and Johto, Ash and Gary first escape to Orre (with Shiro). Expect Palletshipping during this journey through the Pokemon world. Contains Shounen-Ai, boyxboy romance, and violence. Later also Preciousmetal shipping.
1. Prologue

Hi I'm Shiro0Neko, I'm publishing my first fic here, don't expect anything special, the beginning may seem dark to someone, but in the end of the prologue there is a small kissing scene. I repeat myself, this is my first one, so please don't expect anything special. The Prologue is short, it is 4 in the morning alright XD  
I will begin writing chp. 1 tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you would consider interesting.

Warnings: This fic does include Shounen-Ai, meaning boyxboy romance, and I guess the beginning mentiones blood?

* * *

**Prologue**

Imagine yourself in the middle of a dark forest in the middle of the night. You are alone and scared. You know that your life is in danger, that you are being chased, hunted. Your skin is covered in the mix of your own blood and sweet You keep running and running, looking back is not an option, it could give them a couple of seconds. Your luck runs out as you trip on a branch on the ground. You begin silently crying, as you can hear the footsteps getting closer. You turn to look up at your doom. The slow, but heavy and menacing footsteps get closer, and finally stop. A tall thin figure with a long gray hair appears at your side, alogside with three Gengars and a few Houndooms. The human has a nonexistent smile on his face. With a dry and dead voice, he speaks to you:"My,my! A lost kitten has wandered far from his home. Did Team Rocket send you? How cute, you actually let them use you for their own plans. Did they tell you how tight the security around the Indigo League Storehouse was?" You just look up in horror without saying anything.  
"But this is very troublesome, how did Giovanni get such information", he continues, this time with a malicious and angry voice. Imagine how he looks down on you demanding for an answer. As your wounds keep bleeding, you finally begin to lose consciousness. I don't know what you would think in a situation like that, but my thoughts were "So this is how it ends." Imagine the feeling, when all the fear leaves your body along with your consciousness.  
You try to stand up for the last time, but fail miserably, and you feel your head hit the ground.

I woke up panting. I looked around the room, to make sure that man wasn't here. As I confirmed I was alone in the room, I sigh and look out of the window besides the bed. It's probably midnight, and I am probably the only one awake. I get out of the bed and begin a search for fresh clothes.  
As I stand before a mirror, I can clearly see the scars from my past. I dress up and decide to go on a walk.

Shiro suffered from nightmares very often. Waking up thinking that he just died is a normal thing for Shiro, and it happens at least twice in a week. Shiro has returned to Mt. Silver, the Silver Conference is taking place, and Shiro likes to look at potential new trainers. A few trainers that sparked Shiros interest were Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum. Apparently those two have been travelling together, and both of them seem like great trainers on their own way. Shiros thoughts were wondering back and forth, as he walked through the dark corridors of the building. As Shiro steps out of the Pokemon Center, the cool air takes him by surprise, and he slightly shivers from the cold. Soon he gets used to the cold air, and he decides to take closer look to the nearby lake he heard about. Some Hoothoots and Noctowls can be seen flying in the sky, it's silent, and thats how Shiro likes it, silent and dark. As Shiro comes closer to the lake, he hears some movement. Shiro stiffens up, and disappears to the darkness. Since a long time, Shiro has always being cautious in the dark, he had taught Shiro that.

Shiro closes the distance beetween him and the sounds, and soon he discovers two young people sitting and chatting near him. Shiro almost immeadiately recognizes the two boys, they are the promising trainers, Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak! Just as Shiro is about to leave he witnesses an event he didn't want to.

Gary swallowed, it would be now or never, he remembered his grandpas rumbling about the romantic fullmoon and so on, so Gary knew that now would be his only chance.  
"Umm, Ash, I have something I'd like to tell to you", Gary slowly stuttered. Ash turned to look at Gary while happily humming. Gary swallowed once more and then he said/shouted those famous, three words:"I love you!" Ash was taken by surprise, but he didn't have too much time to think, as he felt a pair of soft lips being pressed against his own.

* * *

**Author's note:**So please, even though this was short, review and tell me what Pokemon do you want for the trainers to have, and ideas are welcome. Flaming is not welcome, constructive feedback is.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi humans (and readers), this is Shiro0Neko! I'm sorry, I kinda rushed this chapter, and that is probably visible. I rushed it because I wasn't satisfies with the prologue alone. I was planning to make this cahpter a little bit longer that it is now, but I'll begin writing the next chapter later today.  
Please read and review, even though it isn't the best thing to read. Even one review helps , I have little if any experience in writing romance or anything like that.

**Disclaime**r: I'm not the owner of Pokemon or Nintendo or anything like that.

**Warnings: **Includes Shounen-Ai, boyxboy romace, and I guess violence, and I think a few people die XD

* * *

**Chapter 1. A surprising kiss and a surprising attack**

If you ask Ash about his first kiss, he'll say that it wasn't special in any way,  
but if you'd ask the same question from Ash a few years back, he'd say it was the best moment of his life.

Ash was very surprised, who wouldn't be. It was like time froze on the moment their lips touched. At first Ash didn't react, but after a while, he decided to return the kiss. He was already closing his eyes, as he heard a familiar voice erupting just behind him "Pikachuuu!" A flash of lightning could be seen, and a human voice shouted. Their moment was over ^^ Gary stood up, furiously looking around for the 'culprit'. Ash sweat dropped but he too wasn't happy about the interruption. "Pikachu! Where are you?" Ash shouted while getting up. A yellow furry ball known as Pikachu happily jumped out of the bushes followed by a less energetic Umbreon. Ash went to greet the two Pokemon while Gary looked for the 'shouter'. "Hi there buddy, couldn't sleep?" Ash asked his partner while hugging him. After thinking a while, Ash's face reddened a little bit and he asked yet another question, this time with a little bit embrassed tone:"Ya' know Pikachu, you could have picked a different time for spying us you see..." Ash continued stuttering to Pikachu while Gary found an unfamiliar person, knocked in to the ground by Pikachus Thunderbolt.

Gary looked at Shiro, who was sitting on the ground, scrathing his head with an embrassed look on his face. Shiro got up and sighed, taking a more serious expression. Gary examined the person in front of him. He was taller than Ash or Gary, he had a white-grayish short hair. He was dressed in a black, sleeveles shirt, blue jeans and sandals. Gary also noticed that he was carrying six Pokeballs with him, he wasn't to be underestimated. Gary knew that Shiro was older than him or Ash, and even though his current expression was very Mareepish, he could turn into a Feraligatr in no time. Gary didn't notice it at first because of the dark, but his arms were covered in scars, some were very serious looking, others looked like little scrathes.

Shiro was the first to act. He bowed down to Gary and apologized. "I'm so sorry, I just happened to walk by and then I sensed you. Its pretty late, so I thought that I would be the only one awake. I didn't notice that your Pokemon were spying you, so when you kissed suddenly it took me by surprised and I stepped on that Pikachu", Shiro explained with a sorry voice. Ash had also listened from the half way of Shiros speach, and he was now standing besides Gary, holding Pikachu. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Shiro and I'm here to watch the Silver Conference, I already know your names", Shiro continued still bowing down. Gary looked down on Shiro wondering what to say, until Ash completely changed the subject:"Um, Gary, Pikachu says that something strange is going on." Gary looked at Ash with a questioning look. Shiro suddenly turned to look at the Pokemon Center with a surprised, then terrified, then angry expression. "Since when I have become like my sister, to be distracyed by merely nothing", Shiro cursed to himself and started running back to the town. "Follow me you two, we'll see how strong you really are", Shiro commanded the two while running. Ash and Gary nodded and followed after him.

I was verry worried, because I sensed an unfriendly presence coming from the Pokemon Centers direction. "Could it be Shadow Pokemon? It can't be, Cipher shouldn't have any activity here", I thought. I noticed that many rooms had their light on, and I could swear I heard people shouting and screaming. "You two have some Pokemon with you right? Be ready to battle", I shouted, while trying to figure out who the enemy was. I got my answer soon, as I saw many black helicopters with a big R's on their sides landing. "Why would Team Rocket attack the Silver Conference, they shouldn't have the recourses nor the balls to do it. But if they really got help from Cipher perhaps they could do it..."

Shiro stopped on his tracks as a helicopter landed right in front of him. A Shadow Metagross jumped out of the helicopter, soon folowed by an arrogant looking female grunt.  
" Well well, don't you have a pretty face, let's see how pretty it is after I've smashed you into bits and pieces", the female grunt laughed. Shiro's expression had changed from  
serious to a very arrogant and irreverent smile, like he always had when battling.  
"I wouldn't even need any Pokemon to defeat you, but if you insist", Shiro said while smirking. He threw two Pokeballs into the air and so the battle began.

Gary was dragging Ash while running after Shiro, and he saw Shiro using a Feraligatr and a Manetric against a Rocket grunt. A combination attack of Hydro Cannon and Thunder created a huge explosion, that probably killed the grunt and the pilot of the helicopter. The combination attack was directed at the trainer and the helicopter, so the Metagross only fainted. Gary saw Shiro going to the Metagross and doing something. As Gary caught up with Shiro, the dark aura around the Pokemon had disappeared. Gary could swear Shiro changed somehow during the battle, but now he was normal again. "Did you have to drag me all the way here, I could have run myself", an annoyed Ash whined. "You two, you should see what Pokemon you have with you", Shiro told them. Ash only had his Pikachu who had secretly followed him, and Gary had his Blastoise with him, "just in case", and then Umbreon who had followed Gary and Ash along with Pikachu. "Well, let's get kickin' Team Rockets ass",  
Ash shouted with exitement. "No idiot, we should get our Pokemon first, Team Rocket won't hesitate to steal them, so we should hurry", Gary answered with an irritated tone. Shiro stood up and he was thinking hard, that could be seen from his expression.

"Should we try to retrieve the Pokemon or head for the secret exit", Shiro tried to decide. Just as Shiro had decided to retrieve the Pokemon, they were cornered by a group of Rocket grunts, the Pokemon Center was on fire, and the number of grunts was increasing all the time. "Damn, how did I miss this many, there are over 400 in the city and the number just keeps increasing", Shiro cursed again. A flock of Salamence could be seen in the sky, scorching the buildings and their enemies. "This is Team Rocket, not some Team Heavenly Badass God, right?" Ash asked with a worried tone.

Gary and Ash attacked with their Pikachu and Umbreon, while Shiro called out all of his Pokemon. "Feraligatr Hydro Cannon, Excadrill Metal Claw, Houndoom Shadow Ball, Aerodactyl Dragon Claw, Manetric Thunder!"Shiros voice erupted as a series of strong attacks exploded  
on Team Rocket. Gary was scared a little, Ash was excited, Shiro had just wiped out half of the grunts surrounding then. Without warning, Aerodactyl lifted Ash and Gary on her back, followed by Umbreon and Pikachu. "Team Rocket has encircled the whole mountain, there is only one way to escape, Aerodactyl will take you to the hidden exit, I'm going to see if I can retrieve some of your Pokemon", Shiro shouted to them.  
Shiro was wierd in many ways, even a fool would understand that. An Aerodactyl, his 'sensing' thing, his strong team, the look on his eyes, his arms covered in scars, and everything else about him was strange. Garys thoughts were brought elsewhere, as Ash got a little sleepy, and decided to rest on Garys lap. Gary just smiled a little in response.  
Ash was really sleepy from being dragged all around the place and running, but he wasn't  
pleased with his and Garys 'kiss' before, so before falling asleep, he pulled Gary into a  
short but warm and love-filled kiss.

* * *

**Author's note: **I will release the next chapter in a few days, so that it won't be rushed so badly. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2 Running away from Mt Silver

**AN:** Hi people, I broke my 'mobile broadband modem' or whatever you call it, so I have been absent from the internet.  
I feel terrible for not being able to publish the chapter for almost two weeks, but I couldn't really do much, I'm currently in the  
library. I'll try to make it up to you somehow, feel free to suggest. Ack, I just read the prologue and it's so horrible! I have to rewrite it tomorrow! I don't know is it common knowledge, but most of the regions in the Pokemon world are part of an unnamed nation, "National Pokedex" for example can be used as reference. There are some stuff that you might not know, Bulbapedia is a great place to collect information. I only made up SEC. I also apologize for my english, I might mix up some words from American english and British english, because I'm finnish.

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own this computer, and Pokemon is out of question.  
**Warnings: **In this chapter, some people swear, Shiro goes around hitting people with a baseball bat and what else...

* * *

**Chapter 2.** Running away from Mt. Silver

GARY'S POV

The flight didn't take but only a few minutes, but still enough for Ash to fall asleep. I smiled at my sleeping beauty. It sure had been a strange night indeed. Ya' know, a strange dude had stalked me and Ash with our Pokemon, then Team Rocket goes badass on everyone, and then it was a complete chaos, what the fuck? It made no sense at all. Now I was on an Aerodactyl, a supposedly dead species of Pokemon, flying towards the top of Mt. Silver. Yesterday everything was normal, the Silver Conference had progressed nicely and I had kicked ass. After the kiss, everyhting had gone pretty... should I say specially. I was very tired to say at least, I hadn't slept at all, so I decided to take a nap along with Ash. Just as I fell asleep, I felt Aerodactyl land. I sighed a bit as I jumped off Aerodactyl. I looked around, trying to figure out where we were. We were probably somewhere near the top of Mt. Silver, as the Silver Town could only be seen as a small dot. I turned around and discovered a cave. Aerodactyl went inside, and I of course followed it. Aerodactyl went to lie down on the floor, and soon it was asleep. As I was the only person in the cave left awake, I decided to continue my nap along with Arodactyl and lil' Ashy-boy.

* * *

SHIRO'S POV

While Gary and co. where fast asleep in the cave, Shiro was hiding from the Rocket grunts inside the Pokemon Center. Shiro's Pokemon where already exhausted, so he had to hide. Shiro had been able to retrieve one Pokeball before being attacked by the grunts again. Shiro was trying to collect his thughts and form a plan to follow. "It is very likely, that this attack is only to show off their power ro scare everyone. By taking over Mt. Silver, the connections beetween Kanto and johto will be severed, weakening them. It's hard to tell which one, Kanto or Johto, they will take over first, but by turning the stolen Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon, it shouldn't take long either way. Due to the teams Magma, Aqua, Galactic and Plasma, Tokyo won't be able to assist in a while, they don't have the needed resources. Interpol has it's hands full too. Ranger Union won't help due to the skirmish over Sevii islands. The best option is to run away while Team Rocket wasn't in control of the region(s). The safest place to be right now is probably Orre, the demilitarized zone. I could also gather information considering the Cipher." Shiro has this habbit of talking to himself, or rather thinking aloud. He would often discuss his plans aloud like that, not very clever, huh?

Shiro was a member of SEC, short for the Special Elimination Corps. They are an independent organization, but formally they work for Tokyo. As their name suggests, their activity is centered around 'eliminating' dangerous people and organizations. Shiro was adopted by the liutetant general of SEC five years ago, after nearly being killed by him. These two share a somewhat strained relationship, mostly due to the liutetant generals uncommon personality and the fact that he is a psycho. Shiro was well trained and educated in SEC, and he is currently a liutetant and somewhat the right hand man of his father. Some members are jealous of him and view him as a 'spoiled brat', and some respect his abilities. Shiro's real family was killed when he was 9, and due to his parents connections to Team Rocket, they were forced to adopt him. Giovanni sent him on a dangerous mission to Indigo Plateau along with a few grunts, who used Shiro as a decoy. Shiro commands a team of 16 Pokemon, Shiro has only six of them with him in Kanto.

Shiro knew that he had Ash's Charizard with him, and he planned to escape with it. Shiro had picked up a baseball bat from the warehouse, and he planned to use it if he would still encounter some people from Team Rocket. Shiro carefully looked around and made sure that no one was in the same room with him. Then he started running to the staircase the destination being the roof. He did meet some grunts along the way, but a few swings at their heads were all that was needed to knock them out. As a member of the SEC killing and capturing criminals was an everyday duty, be it with or without Pokemon. It wasn't like Shiro 'wanted' to kill them, but he wasn't going to waste time knocking them out gently so that they wouldn't die. Well whatever, in a matter of seconds, he was already at the rooftop, the only obstacle being the Salamence in front of him. A baseball bat wouldn't be enough this time, and Shiro knew that, so he decided sto call out Charizard. As Charizard materialized, it looked at Shiro with a questioning and rebellious look. Shiro answered with an utterly stupid, wannabe serious look on his face, and lucky for him Charizard understood the gravity of the situation, and kicked the Salamences ass hard. Shiro jumped on Charizards back and began his ride to the top of Mt. Silver, Flamethrowering a few helicopters on the way.

* * *

Meanwhile in SEC HQ, Tokyo City

A young girl dressed in a pink, flashy dress opened the doors leading to the main control room. A few young men dressed in gray suits bowed down to her. The girl ingnored them and marched to the desk in the back of the room. "Oh Colonel Fennel, how was Guyana? Did you find anything interesting?" an important looking person asked politely from the girl. "Nah, who cares about it anyway, where is the liutetant general, I have to submit my full report to him personally," the girl happily smiled. As they speak, a tall, thin, man with long gray hair enters the room and walks to the girl. "My, my! Fennel, how are you? Did you have fun my dear?" the man asks. "Daddy, there you are! I just returned from Guyana, I have pictures from the ruins and other interesting stuff", the girl giggled. "My, my! Come to the office, we can continue our little talk there", the litetant general said. Some of the workers present sweat dropped at the two members of the 'alien trio', the creepy liutetant general who (almost) always smiled and the creepy superhuman girl who always wore that pink dress and smiled(she is a fangirl to top it all). The only one missing was the (creepy) cold-blooded, homosexual, (killer-) teenager-liutetant, who in contrast to the two other never smiled.

The duo entered the liutetant generals office, and sat down on a comfy couch. The girl handed a heavy package to the man besides him and said:" I suggest you send a battalion or brigade to Guyana, Team Rocket has build a Pokemon facility that creates powerful Pokemon called Mewtwo, they began the project a few months ago, so they still haven't made any. Shiro is in Kanto/Johto area right now, correct? We might receive a message from him soon, Team Rocket has started moving", the girl laughed while smiling her usual smile. "Oh, Cipher has started a mass production of a machine that can turn Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon in a few seconds. They have sold them to Team Rocket and Team Galactic, you might want to inform Tokyo", she added. "My! It seems that a lot is going on, in fact, I just received a message from Johto-Orre shipping company. Some problems have been encountered on S.S. Libra X, you will head towards port F12 right now, the coordinates will be given later", the man smiled. The girl nodded and stoop up. "Flygon, where are going for a trip, isn't it exiting?" Fennel said as she exited the office. The liutetant general smiled creepily as she left. "I have such a nice pair of kids don't I?" he said to himself before leaving the room himself.

* * *

Gary's POV

Gary woke up suddenly, as he felt something slam on his face. As he opened his eyes, he found himself laying inside a sleeping bag with Ash beside him. Gary turned to face Ash, and he had to resist the urge to hug the cute black haired angel. "Awake are we?" Gary heard Shiros voice from somewhere nearby. Gary got up and looked around him. They were in a some sort of tunnel."You have plenty of things to explain, beginning from who you are, what the hell happened a wgile ago, and where the hell we are", Gary remarked. "Yes, yes, of course! You didn't get any sleep last night so I thought that I should let you sleep", Shiro answered. "You don't look that old but you sound more like my grandpa that a teenager", Gary asked for trouble. Shiro sighed and sat down on the ground. "I will tell you everything from the beginning to the end.

* * *

And the chapter ends here, now I'm off to write my novel, bye! Please read and review!


End file.
